Breaking Habits
by Aizaki
Summary: The worst habits are always the hardest to break... Len- a recent addict to marijuana sent to a rehab center in the middle of nowhere- seemingly has no problem breaking his "bad habit". But for another one of these addicts- breaking habits which has been ingrained into your being by everyone around you, well, it's not as easy as "dropping" and "getting over" it. RinxLen.
1. Stupidity

A/N: So yeah, this is ANOTHER RinxLen story that I'm going to try and finish...this one deals with drugs, sex, addictions and all that lovely stuff people tend to get all huffy and irritated about, so consider this a warning~! Also, in this fic, Rin and Len aren't twins and I'm not really expecting there to be THAT much explicit sex scenes...so...enjoy~ I might just write some small hook fics until I get into some of le good plot stuff, but just fyi- I've never done drugs...so...if any of you guys have and I'm writing it wrong (#richwhitegirloverhere), lemme know ;w; Research can only do so much...

-Breaking Habits-

_"An unfortunate thing about this world is that the good habits are easier to give up than the bad."- W. Somerset Maugham_

How stupid he was, bringing that into his life and expecting it to not be a deal- it's not like he was planning on getting high or anything, he was "just holding it for a friend". But when you- a straight A, high academic, high stressed college student- are holding something _that_ illegal, well...you can't just hold it.

And that's when he started.

At first it was one whenever he felt stressed- about once a week.

And then it gradually increased, his mind making him think he was stressed just so he could light up and let everything go. From once a week, to once every 2 or 3 days, and finally to a few joints every day. Eventually he didn't even care if it was bad for his health like he'd been lectured throughout his life. He was still keeping up academically so what the hell did it matter?

Then it all went downhill.

His sister- with her big goddamn mouth- popped in for a random visit right as he was about to light up his first joint of the night to get through Phycology essays and even though he fucking offered her one- telling her she just needed to stop being a prick- went and ran screaming like a fucking idiot about her younger brother smoking pot to almost everyone on campus and their immediate family.

And then started the rumors and the intervention talks and all that other shit he really didn't give a rats ass about. All those little promises to quit were broken and now- by a court order- he was on his way to some rehab facility in the middle of nowhere.

Of course they had completely tossed his stash and already it was starting to effect him- absentmindedly, he scratched at his arm, scowling out the window of the shitty van they'd decided to shove him in. He only paused from his "deep" thinking as he noticed drops of blood under his fingernails and scowled deeply again.

He was now beginning to regret- only the slightest- that he hadn't take the advice of his rehab failure friends and had atleast fucking tried to stop. Jesus christ, he was stupid.

A/N: Aaaaand yeah...that's it for le hook ya guys...thus this chapter's name of "Stupidity" cause well I'm sure all ya'll are screaming that at meh right now so...~ Whaddya guys think? Anyone interested? Lemme know if you could please, it's very appreciated~ ^^~

-Aizaki


	2. Off On the Wrong Foot

A/N: So this is le actual intro chapter~ Yay for prisoner like addicts~! Again, thanks for le one review guest and hopefully this chapter'll get some more support ^^ And ps, I'm planning on making Lenneh a bit more introvert- as in, more of an inner thinker and less spoken- than a constant talker- so don't really expect much dialogue from him at first~ -just cause I don't want complaints about it~

-Off On The Wrong Foot-

As the two turned down a long, plain white hall, the silver haired woman started up her raspy tour guide voice again as they reached a room at the far end of the hall and fumbled over the stainless steel knob.

"And this is where you'll be living for the next couple of months, Len. Daily inspections are everyday around five so don't try and sneak any illegal stuff in and hide it- cigarettes aren't allowed either here unfortunately so..." The blonde faintly remembered his guide's name being Haku somethingoranother- ex smoker- as he brushed past her and all but threw his duffle bag on the twin bed near one of the nailed shut windows.

"Just head back downstairs when you're settled, everyone else wants to meet ya." Len nodded and looked after the woman as she left the room muttering and quickly shut the door behind her. Jesus fucking christ...her voice all but had him climbing and scratching at the walls- echoing in his head and causing it to throb painfully. The young blonde sat there in the middle of the floor, just holding the sides of his head and covering his ears for what seemed like forever, swallowing down his groans of irritation and pain in his head until the throb moved to his stomach- which was at least a bit more manageable.

He could've fucking dealt with this at home if it wasn't for his sister goddamnit...

Sighing and gritting his teeth in irritation, the ex student stood from the navy blue carpeted floor and- after opening the door of course- walked out back down the hall and the clear, translucent stairs to the surprisingly quiet entryway.

"Ah! Len!" It was that Haku girl again, this time accompanied by a rather short red head who proceeded to grab the blonde's wrist and drag him over to a small secluded room with a group of six or so people.

"Everyone this is the druggy they brought in~!" The red haired yelled, still holding Len's wrist while the blonde stood their rather awkwardly.

This was definitely worst than freshman year...and just as awkward...

"Miki, personal space, remember?" The red head snatched her head around to glare accusingly at the voice who'd said that but she suddenly paused and reluctantly let go of the slender wrist, glancing back at Len and looking him up and down, her red eyes slit as she observed him before looking back at the person who'd spoken.

"Oh you don't have to be such a party pooper, Rinny. He didn't mind!" "Miki"- Len assumed this to probably be a nickname- sassily brushed her hand through the air before practically stomping over to a spare chair and slumping in it, pouting now. "You know what Miss Yumiko said, just cause you're sexual frustrated, that doesn't give you the right to be a bitch."

It was then that Len looked over at the person Miki was talking to, watching with interest as the young woman's icy blue gaze caught his and she paused mid-stroke- she had been painting her toenails- and snorted, tossing her hair back with her free hand before looking back down and continuing to paint her toenails a vibrant yellow that matched her tanktop and fingernails.

"Well go on and sit down new kid, Yumi normally runs late when someone new shows up- has to get all the info and that jazz." She only barely glanced up as Len awkwardly walked away from the few people in the room and sat in a metal chair. "Mmm...I wouldn't recommend that, that's Kaito's seat- he's VERY particular."

And the younger blonde shrugged, slumping in his chair like "Miki" had- and still was.

"Don't you say anything?" "Miki" asked, swiveling in her own chair so she was sitting backwards. The "druggy" opened his mouth to reply that he did, in fact, but was caught off by Rinny speaking over him again.

"Don't ask him that! I personally like it when men are quiet! It just means we can do voice overs for him like it's one of those Mexican soap operas." Rinny smirked, throwing a rather- well- saucy look at Len as she put up her nail polish and tightened the lid.

"And I like it when I don't have to deal with sexually frustrated queen bees." Len quipped, shrugging.

"Oooooooh, burnnnnn." Miki called under her breath, her head snapping back and fourth between the two blondes.

"Hm. Atleast I don't steal other peoples lines. And fyi, this isn't highschool anymore sweetie, get over yourself- cause I really don't think a 'man' could fit into those jeans." Rinny slitted her eyes, her gaze obviously looking to the front of his jeans before she snorted in an amused manor.

"Alright kids, sorry I'm late." An older woman hurried into the room, hair done up in a messy bun with her lab coat thrown over a pair of jeans and "Coca-cola" tee-shirt.

Let's just say the rest of this "meet-and-greet" was spent with the two glaring at each other and mentally throwing death threats across the room.


	3. Making Up

A/N: Another chapter! Surprising, I know- I'm planning on making a chapter every day/every other day for ya'll to enjoy until this story's over...~ So, review? Follow? Fave? :3 PS, you'll notice Kaito's lines are directly from the show The Big Bang Theory- so all credit gones to them~

-Make Ups-

The group session was pretty boring, with the psychiatrist- Ms. Yumiko- all but talking to herself, only talking to Kaito- who was actually VERY upset by the fact "new kid" was in his spot- when he complained and began listing off reasons as to why that seat was the most perfect one in the room and strictly refusing to sit anywhere else.

"In the winter, that seat is close enough to the radiator to remain warm and yet not so close as to cause perspiration. In the summer, it's directly in the path of a cross breeze created by opening windows there and there..." The blue haired male pointed to the windows on either side of the room, tossing his dyed hair towards the space heater a few feet from the blonde. "It also faces the group at an angle that is neither direct, thus discouraging conversation, nor so far wide to create a parallax distortion."

"Well then get your little OCD ass here earlier you-"

"Rin, language." Yumiko corrected like a mother, even sending the older blonde the all powerful "mom staredown" for added measure.

"But I get here at EXACTLY five minutes til, it's to make an entrance. OH! And that chair is exactly 73 steps from the door, and we all know 73 is the most perfect number, do you know why?" Kaito started, a sparkle catching in his dark, ocean blue eyes and his face practically lighting up.

It was at this moment that Rin scowled at the new kid again. "I told you not to effin sit in his seat you lil' shithead, do you see why now?!"

"Rin...second warning." The older lady was quickly losing control of the group- Len could tell even from this far away that her hands were sweaty...jeez...she needed to get that under control before trying to do deal with people like this.

And then started the rants from the OCD boy, "73 is the twenty first prime number and it's mirror is 37 which is the 12th prime number and that number's mirror is 21 which is a product of multiplying, get this, 7 and 3.."

Len groaned and rubbed his temples, all this noise was driving him up a wall...And when Haku started yelling at them all to shut up, he'd had it and stood up, throwing the chair in debate out behind him and hurrying back upstairs to that room.

As soon as he was in, he slammed the door- flinching- and sat with his back against the fake wood, head in his hands once again.

This wan't good, not good at all. He _needed_ it, craved it. That stupid, fucking plant had done this to him.

_"God fucking damnit!"_

XxXxXxX

"You didn't need to be that mean Rinny." Miki drawled as she tightened the belt around her robe and pulled her long hair out of the back before grabbing her towel from her shared dresser.

"But if we don't break them in early, they'll never learn- the whole point is to keep them from coming back." Rin poked and pushed at her face in front of her small pocket mirror, scowling slightly before readjusting her towel around her breasts and opening the door leading to the hall. She then glanced over her shoulder and waited in the hall until her roommate was next to her again.

"Still...he seemed nice enough. I thought you would've already gone for him."

The blonde scoffed at this, "Please, shotas gone bad aren't really my type."

"Mhm, surrrreeee~" The red head drawled in a sing-song voice, brushing past the older girl and through the curtain leading to the women's showers and bathroom. Miki then slipped out of her robe and hung it up on a hook before starting one of the showers.

"I swear!" Rin called over the water, dropping her own towel and hanging it as well before taking the shower next to her dear friend. "Besides, I really don't think new kid could handle this much of a woman." she boasted, sticking out her C-cup breasts for good measure, sending both girls into hysterics.

They then both sighed, still trying to recover their breath. Originally, when the two had met, Rin was bitter and obnoxious but once you got past that rough edge, you could actually enjoy the bouts of humor she had floating around in her odd, tortured little mind.

Miki finished washing her hair and tied it up in the towel she'd brought with her. "Well, I'm heading back Rinny, don't take too long- we have to get up early tomorrow"

"Yes mom." she then saluted, only dropping the stance once the red head was gone to splash some of the warming water over her shoulders. Rin then grabbed the bottle of honey apple body wash she'd managed to bribe someone a few years back to give her and popped the top, drizzling some into her hand before starting to lather the wash on her body.

It was surprisingly silent, the only sound being the water hitting the tiled floor and dripping down the drain.

And then she paused, hearing something else swiping at the curtain. "Miki?"

When no reply came, Rin quickly rinsed off the wash, turned off the shower head and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her body as she headed towards the noise she now recognized as footsteps.

"Shshshsh..." The footsteps then ran towards the bathroom section-definitely not Miki...that voice was WAY too manly.

Shit. The twenty year old stormed into the bathroom area, her hands clenched at her sides and an automatic scowl forming on her face.

"Okay new kid, not only do you refuse to speak in general, but can you not fucking read a sign now?! Jesus christ, you're more fucked up than-"

And that was when she saw Len shuddering as his hands clutched the sink he was currently leaning on. In the mirror she could see his pale face and pleading, bloodshot eyes. She watched him cringe as their eyes met and he dipped his head down to vent his need into the sink.

"I'm sorry...i'm sorry...I didn't...God..." he was murmuring between his shudders and venting.

Rin sighed, these pot addicts were always so fucking bipolar when they first came. She tightened her towel again and grabbed a spare rag from the shower room before running it under a clean sink with cold water running.

She then placed the cold rag on the back of his neck, waiting for the venting and for the new kid to splash some water on his face before maneuvering him back out to the hall.

"Go back to your room and get some water, I'll have someone run some ibuprofen by, kay?" So she stood there awkwardly in her towel, watching as the other blonde slunk back to "his" room in his half awake state before walking back to her own room.

"Ne, Miki? Can you run this over to new kid, it's gonna be a rough couple of days..."

Guest/ anonymoose: You're right actually, in my haste to get this chapter out- I posted it at around 12:30am my time- I simply forgot to credit our lovely writers from the Big Bang Theory- so your review is not misplaced, credit has been added in the author note at the very top~ Thanks for reminding me *sweatdrop*


	4. Learning and Listening

A/N: sorry for the late update, midterms got in the way~ But thank you everyone for the support~! This is one of those stories that may or may not have a bunch of filler chapters as I already wrote out the beginning and have the ending figured out in mah head...so here goes nothing-

Breaking Habits- Chapter 4: Learning and Listening

"The most basic of all human needs is the need to understand and be understood. The best way to understand people is to listen to them."

— Ralph Nichols

It had been about four weeks since the shower run-in that he realized exactly what was going on with all these weird people- especially Miss Queen Bee- with her short cropped, blonde hair in an almost boyish hair style and almost obsession with her body and those of people around her, constantly sizing people up.

But it hadn't been until the "new" new kid* showed up that he seemed to put two and two together...

-December, 24th-

Everyone- including the originally bitchy and snobby Rin- was preparing for the holidays, joking around and drinking non-alcoholic eggnog while putting up the last dwindling decorations for Christmas. It was snowing heavily outside, so it surprised everyone- even the staff- when a man hurried through the front door and was smiling like he'd just won a million bucks.

"Sorry to intrude, I was just hoping to introduce myself before the holidays." His accent was a heavy, native British one, topped off with glasses in an underwire frame perched on his tall nose.

Rin turned and looked at the British man and Len watched as she paused from her decorating and blinked slowly, sizing up the new guy before fidgeting slightly and- with a straight face- turned back to her job.

"Miss Queen Bee not saying anything snarky or sarcastic? Wow...that's not...normal..." Miki muttered, eyeing her room-mate suspiciously, even more so when Rin shrugged and replied,

"He's just another guy walking in here to see or do something."

Yumiko then walked over- one of the receptionists had informed her the new guy was here- and, smiling, shook the man's hand.

"Ah, you must be Dr. Harkner, I'm sorry for having to call you on such a late notice- but thank you for coming despite that." she said excitedly, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling as she spoke.

"I had nowhere else to be, and the way you spoke over the phone...well...how could one not come?" He replied smoothly, glancing over at the decorating and celebrating group as he spoke.

Yumiko turned towards the group, still smiling like she had been the day everyone had met her. "Guys, this is your new leader, Jackson Harkner- I've decided to take a break for personal reasons and he's been nice enough to take over in my leave."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me..." Rin muttered, slitting her eyes.

"There it is." Miki sighed her relief, sitting back in one of the plush, faux velvet covered chairs and taking a long drink of her hot chocolate from a mug her younger sister had sent her.

The old leader then continued, nervously taking out her ponytail and redoing it as she spoke, "If you still want to talk to me, that's fine- you can ask the receptionists for my work cell number- but at least give Jack a try, he really is a nice guy and understands what all of you are going through, it's no different from me except for the fact that he's a dude." she laughed nervously.

"But obviously he's not the exact same. He's British and your not. And I don't talk to people who're different from you and people I know, they're weird." Kaito stated rather monotonically. "And now I'll have to come up with a completely new schedule!"

Jack sighed and muttered to the woman next to him "I see we still have a lot of work to do..." and then he raised his voice so everyone could hear him. "I know it's hard to accept someone new like this, but that's the only choice you people have. Now, that I've introduced myself- please go on with your festivities." And with that he turned away and walked towards Yumiko's office, with said woman following closely behind him.

"Damnit..." Len looked over as Queen Bee looked out the window, her reflection slightly frustrated as those casual words spilled from her mouth.

_What's up with you now, Rin? _The blonde wondered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his baggy sweatpants before looking once more towards the now closed office door.

* * *

A/N: So yay! New character! Kinda sorta a filler but kinda sorta not...anyway~ Sorry for the delays, I'm already starting on the next chapter for tomorrow/tonight after I post this so...~

What're your guys thoughts?

*yes, I did mean to put two of the same word, just fyi~

Next Chapter: The Story of A Lonely Little Girl


	5. The Story of A Lonely Little Girl

A/N: So this is where things get interesting for our characters~ I know last chapter wasn't really too informational but it was necessary for this _lovely_ chapter~ So, I hope ya enjoy!

Breaking Habits: Chapter 5- The Story of a Lonely Little Girl

_"The most beautiful people we have known are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of the depths. These persons have an appreciation, a sensitivity, and an understanding of life that fills them with compassion, gentleness, and a deep loving concern. Beautiful people do not just happen." _  
_― Elisabeth Kubler-Ross_

"Thank you again for coming at such short notice..." The brunette scuttled around the remains of her office, grabbing her fluffy winter coat and sliding it on while trying to hastily hand over the collection of keys she had.

"It really is no problem, you deserve a break with your fiance from this insanity." The male who had followed behind the ex-leader stated simply, closing the office door behind himself and watching as the woman hurried about the small office space.

"Well still, uhm, anyway. Here are the keys, you have my number, and all the files are in the top two drawers of the file cabinet. So, yeah. Thank you soooo much, Jack and don't be afraid to call and-"

"Ms. Sato. Go on and be on your way, I'm sure I can handle everything from here." Jack practically shoved the young doctor out of her old office door, handing her one of her remaining boxes. "Don't want to miss your flight. And tell your husband I said hello."

As soon as the brunette was gone, the "British" man sunk deep into the black office chair- sighing and scowling slightly, these Americans were always so...talky...especially when you had an accent...

He then glanced over at the desk where the clump of keys was hastily thrown and over his shoulder at the dull, gray filing cabinet. Might as well check out something while he was here, no?

Jack stood, snatching the keys off the old desk before shoving the a dented and over used key into the dingy little lock on the top cabinet. He then pulled open the drawer before thumbing through each individual manila folder until something caught his eye- a bright, golden splotch of color among the sheets and sheets of black and white paper.

The black haired male thumbed back a couple of folders until he found the same splotch, then proceeding to pull the folder from collection and flopping back in the office chair with it in hand...

"Kagamine Rin...blah blah blah...well...she's got a good body, doesn't she?" He murmured, faintly remembering the same girl staring at him as he walked in. He continued flipping through the various pages about her current treatment and progress, about her being sexually sober for about two years.

And then he came to the good stuff- reasons for diagnosis and previous history.

This folder was practically laying this girl out in front of him, telling about the abuse- both sexual and physical- that she suffered at the hands of her stepfather with her mother not believing her*, about how to get away from the abuse she all but sold her body to the highest bidder.

"Such a lonely little girl, aren't you Rin?" His tone was mocking, and though he knew she couldn't hear him- he smirked at what her response would probably be (more than likely a cuss, scoff, and smack to the face). "Well then...studies show there's only one way to fix someone with "daddy" issues..."

He carelessly tossed the file back onto the desk and strutted out to the receptionists desk, cutting his eyes over to look at his precious little prey and that smiling, bubbly face. '_Soon...'_ he thought as he leaned on the marble countertop of the desk.

"How can I help you, Dr. Harkner?"

"Yes, I was just wondering if I could get a general schedule of everything on the facilities, it would be much appreciated."

A/N: Yeeeeeeeaaaaaah, kinda rushed buuuuuuutttttt, I'm kinda sorta losing inspiration for this story...so...idk...it might be on hiatus until I get over this little bout of writer's block... ^^; Again, _might__!_ That's not a definite! So, review, rate, all that lovely stuff, thank ya~

*- Believe it or not, this actually happens more than you'd think and I just wanted to let everyone know that that part really isn't too fictitious...however, I haven't been through that and my parents are still married so...


End file.
